Murdoch Mysteries: A One-Shot
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: William Murdoch retires from the constabulary. Future Fic.


AN: Hey, y'all. This is my first time writing for the Murdoch Mysteries fandom. I hope that all of y'all will love it. I will write more Murdoch Mysteries FanFiction someday, this is just a short little One-Shot to get me started in writing for the fandom. In the AN at the end of the Fic, there's some things that I have tell all of y'all. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

 **Fandom:** Murdoch Mysteries.

xxxxxx

 **Characters:** William Murdoch. Thomas Brackenreid. Julia Ogden Mentioned. Children also mentioned. Other characters are mentioned as well.

xxxxxx

 **Pairings:** William Murdoch/Julia Ogden.

xxxxxx

 **Setting:** No particular set timeline. Slightly AU. Future Fic.

xxxxxx

 **Summary:** William Murdoch retires from the constabulary. Future Fic.

xxxxxx

William Murdoch has been a detective in the constabulary at the Number four station house for the past eighteen years and it was just about time for him to retire at the age of forty-five years old. He stands right next to what used to be his old desk. He raises his eyes from his old desk to glance around his old office and he remembers all of his old cases and all of the inventions that he had invented while trying to solve some of his toughest cases.

He just wants to live his life with his children and Julia, like he has always wanted. And as he continues to look around his old office, he doesn't notice someone walking up behind him. They place a hand on his shoulder. He turns around to see that it's just Inspector Thomas Brackenreid. Murdoch releases a soft breath.

"Inspector. I didn't hear you come up. What can I do for you?"., Murdoch asks him and Brackenreid smiles at him. **'I'm going to miss this place, but it's time for me to move on from this point in my life'.,** Murdoch thinks to himself as he waits for Brackenreid to reply to him.

"I just wanted to see if there's anything that you wanted before you leave, Murdoch. So what about your inventions that you have used during cases?"., Brackenreid asks him and Murdoch gives him a slight smirk as he starts to walk away. **'This place just won't be the same without Murdoch anymore'.,** Brackenreid thinks to himself. The two men talk for a little bit longer in Murdoch's old office and then they leave to move into the main part of the constabulary, where the rest of the constables are standing to give Murdoch a final farewell as he retires from being a detective.

William Murdoch spends another couple hours talking with old and new friends before he finally leaves station house number four for good and it will be the last time that he will ever be there. Thomas Brackenreid and the rest of the constables had thrown a retirement party for Murdoch and Murdoch had enjoyed it quite a bit. And that was several hours earlier. Julia was there, along with their two children as were George Crabtree and Henry Higgins.

After the retirement party had ended Julia had taken their son and daughter back home while Murdoch gathered up what he wanted to take with him from his old office and that's how he had ended up with a box of his stuff in his hands, saying goodbye to both the constabulary and his friends. They have all been through so much together, but it was now time to say goodbye to it all. He leaves the building and he meets Julia outside. She's standing by their automobile, which is parked right by the sidewalk in front the building. The two of them get into the automobile and Murdoch drives them towards their home.

xxx-Several-Years-Later-xxx

xxxxxx

It's been several years since William Murdoch had retired from being a detective and he's now working his dream job as an archaeologist and he loves every single second of it. It's what he had always wanted to do ever since he was a kid and now he's doing it and Julia is also working alongside him as an archaeologist too. His and Julia's children had already both gone off to college. Both William and Julia were quite proud of their son and daughter, who were both going to college to do two completely different jobs than William and Julia had done before they had retired from their jobs to do something else that they both loved.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey, y'all. Well, that's the end of my very first Murdoch Mysteries Fic and I hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading this short One-Shot. I apologize for this One-Shot being so damn short, but I promise that the next Murdoch Mysteries Fic that I'll write will be way longer than this One-Shot was. I promise that I will get back to writing and posting chapters of, True Love Isn't Evil Or Dead Too, Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love, Adonis Stavropoulos: Origin Of A Hero, and The White Room: (Damon Salvatore And Stefan Salvatore) sometime this week. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Announcement: If I have gotten anyhthing wrong about the Murdoch Mysteries fandom in this One-Shot, please let me know so that I can go back and fix them. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
